Sebuah Jawaban
by Muhammad Rafly Apriansyah
Summary: Hanya kelanjutan dari ff pertama saya :)


**Sebuah Jawaban**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata

Squel dari fanfic saya yang berjudul "Kecupan", Maaf kalo masih ada typo, kata-kata yang masih sulit untuk dicerna dan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD karena saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran.

Don't Like – Don't Read

.

.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 10 malam, gadis dengan surai indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu masih belum bisa pergi menuju alam mimpinya, hal ini sudah sering dialaminya sejak penembakkan yang tak terduga dari senpai pirangnya pada saat di uks.

 _[Flashback ON]_

" _Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari_

" _Eh?"_

 _Kaget?_

 _Tentu saja!_

 _Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai-sampai senpai yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya itu menembaknya di uks, sangat tidak romantis, tapi mampu membuat kinerja jantungnya menjadi tidak teratur, bahkan wajahnya yang seputih susu itu kini berubah menjadi merah seperti buah tomat yang disukai Sasuke._

" _Hei, kenapa kau malah melamun" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk membuat kohainya sadar, tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja, satu ide terlintas di kepala pirangnya, ia memajukan wajahnya dan-_

 _Cup~_

 _Ia kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, membuat kesadaran Hinata kembali, ciuman lembut itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar, tangan kecil Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto agar bisa terlepas walau hal itu tidak akan berhasil._

 _Ciuman panas itu terlepas, nafas kedua insan itu memburu, mata biru safir milik Naruto menjelajahi seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata, mata sayu dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi Hinata mampu membuat jantung Naruto berpacu dengan cepat._

" _A-apa yang senpai lakukan!" teriak Hinata sambil memegangi bibirnya yang membengkak._

" _Menyadarkanmu." balasnya singkat._

" _Ta-tapi ti-tidak perlu dengan c-cara seperti itu kan."_

" _Aku lelah mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajahmu yang seperti patung itu" Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya dengan satu tarikan kuat, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata yang membuat Hinata terkurung dalam dekapan Naruto._

" _Le-lepaskan!"_

 _Naruto tidak melepaskan dekapannya, Ia malah menenggelamkan wajah tannya kedalam ceruk leher Hinata, membuat getaran aneh pada tubuh Hinata, menghirup wangi tubuh Hinata yang membuat sensasi geli pada sang kohai._

" _G-geli, h-hentikan senpai!" Hinata tak kuasa menahan rasa geli ketika nafas senpainya menyentuh permukaan lehernya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan memohon pertolongan kepada Kami-sama agar bisa terlepas dari kukungan si 'Rubah kuning' (dibaca Naruto)._

 _Setelah puas menghirup bau sang kohai, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan dekapannya yang membuat Hinata bernafas lega karena telah terlepas dari kukungan si 'Rubah Kuning' (dibaca Naruto)._

" _Aku harus pergi sekarang, dan nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya Hime Jaa" ucap Naruto_

" _Oh ya hampir saja terlupa, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan senpai, cukup Naruto saja atau anata juga boleh jika kau mau" lanjutnya sambil nyengir gaje._

" _Hehehe, aku pamit pergi dulu ya Hime~, jangan lupa tunggu aku di depan gerbang!" Naruto berlari menjauhi Hinata yang masih mematung di ruang uks._

 _[Flashback OFF]_

"Ugh.., benar-benar memalukan" ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah, semenjak kejadian itu ia jadi sulit untuk tidur.

"Mungkin mendengarkan musik dapat membuatku tertidur" Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajar untuk mengambil handphone dan earphone kesayangannya dan kembali berjalan ke kasurnya.

.

.

.

[Esok hari]

Hyuga Hinata, gadis cantik dengan surai indigo dan sepasang mata bulan itu kini sedang memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar yang terletak di kamarnya.

Penampilannya hari ini sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya beberapa hari yang lalu yang sangat mengenaskan, mata memerah dengan rambut yang acak-acakan membuatnya terlihat seperti zombie.

Tetapi berbeda dengan hari ini, ia terlihat seperti bidadari yang turun dari kayangan (bukan mimi peri) yang mampu membuat kaum adam tergila-gila kepadanya, itu karena semalam ia bisa tidur nyenyak setelah mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya walaupun itu membuat handphonenya mati karena kehabisan daya.

"Hinata-nee!, cepat turun dan sarapan" Suara adiknya dari lantai bawah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ia segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya di meja makan.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hanabi" sapa Hinata

"Ohayou" balas mereka bertiga

Hinata duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan adiknya, ia mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai nanas.

"Hinata-nee bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau ingin menanyakan apa?

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya Hanabi dengan mata berbinar tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut

"E-eh.. ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" balas Hinata gugup

"Hanya ingin tau saja, lagipula kenapa kau begitu terkejut?, bukankah sepasang remaja sudah biasa berciuman dengan kekasihnya" Hinata terdiam, ia tahu kalau berciuman itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk seorang remaja yang mempunyai kekasih, bahkan ada yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman.

Tapi setelah ia pikir lebih jauh, bukan remaja yang memiliki kekasih saja yang bisa berciuman, orang yang baru saling mengenal pun bisa berciuman err..sepertinya.

"Hinata-nee kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!, dan kenapa wajahmu menjadi merah begitu?" sambil menggoyangkan tubuh sang kakak.

"Eh.. pertanyaan yang mana yah?" tanya Hinata polos yang membuat Hanabi menepuk jidatnya

"Hahh… sudah lupakan saja, lebih baik Hinata-nee cepat berangkat ke sekolah, gak liat tuh udah jam berapa?" Hinata melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang makan, matanya membola ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka tujuh.

"ASTAGA!... aku terlambat!" teriak Hinata dan segera berlari keluar, Hanabi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat sang kakak dengan sikap anehnya keluar.

.

.

.

"Paman!, gerbangnya jangan ditutup!" teriak Hinata kencang, tapi sungguh malang nasibnya karena paman itu sudah menutup gerbangnya.

"Paman.. hossh… b-buka… gerbangnya… hosh"

"Maaf Hinata, tapi kau tidak boleh masuk sebelum guru piket memberikanmu izin"

"T-tapi paman, aku-"

"Buka pintunya" perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh suara berat seorang laki-laki, ia berbalik dan seketika tubuhnya menegang ketika mengetahui laki-laki tersebut.

"H-ha'i Naruto-sama" ucap paman itu dan membukakan gerbangnya.

'Naruto-sama?' batin Hinata

"Ayo Hime~, kita masuk" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata

"E-eh… i-iya" Hinata hanya menurut dan mengikuti Naruto memasuki lingkungan sekolah, ia masih memikirkan perkataan si paman tadi, kenapa ia memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'sama', apa Naruto sangat tua di mata paman itu, atau keluarga Naruto sangat berperan besar di sekolah ini sampai-sampai paman itu menurut saja dengan perintah dari Naruto, eh tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa Hime?, kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak melamun kok"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Hime~, jika ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu, ceritakan saja padaku" Naruto mengacak puncak kepala Hinata lalu menyibakan poninya, ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut.

"Karena sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi kita harus saling terbuka satu sama lainnya" Hinata hanya terdiam disana, mendengar kata kekasih membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika.

'Ke-kekasih?, t-tapi aku kan belum menjawab pernyataannya' batin Hinata

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang masih tidak bergerak di tempat ia berdiri, ia menghelah nafas lalu menggenggam tangan putih Hinata untuk membuatnya sadar, dan itu berhasil.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku tidak ingin Hime~ku ini sakit karena terlalu banyak berpikir" ucap Naruto lembut

"Lebih baik kau segera masuk ke kelas, kita sudah terlambat selama 20 menit" lanjutnya

Hinata tersentak, ia melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya dan benar, mereka sudah terlambat 20 menit dari bel pelajaran dimulai.

Tanpa permisi ia segera berbalik dan hendak berlari menuju kelasnya, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahan pergerakkannya.

"S-senpai.. Aa-aku harus cepat ma-masuk ke dalam kelas"

"Naruto, panggil aku dengan namaku Hime~"

"Ta-tapi se-senp-"

"N-A-R-U-T-O"

"Aku sudah sangat telat NARUTO-KUUUN!" teriak Hinata kesal yang membuat Naruto kaget.

'eh, apa aku baru saja memanggilnya Na-naruto-kun?' batin Hinata

Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah, antara malu dan kesal terhadap senpai yang ada didepannya, ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja membentak senpai sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Eh? Kekasih?

Wajahnya semakin memerah, ia sangat malu karena beranggapan kalau senpai didepannya ini adalah kekasihnya, ia kan belum memberi jawaban atas pernyataan mendadak Naruto pada saat di uks.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedari tadi hanya memandang ke arah wajah Hinata yang merah seperti buah tomat, telinganya terasa sakit akibat dari teriakan dari Hinata tadi.

Suasana hening melanda mereka berdua, tidak ada sepatah katapun untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada, tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, akhirnya suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir merah Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"A-ano N-naruto-senpai, aku harus ma-masuk kedalam kelas sekarang juga, ja-jadi tolong lepaskan tanganku" ucap Hinata gugup dan gemetar karena terus ditatap oleh Naruto seperti predator yang berhasil menangkap mangsanya.

"E-eh.., emm.. maaf, ka-kalau begitu cepatlah masuk, nanti kau terlambat" balas Naruto

'Kita sudah sangat terlambat itu karena dirimu BAKA!' batin Hinata

"B-baiklah aku pergi du-dulu, Jaa" Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi menuju kelasnya tanpa tahu tatapan sedih dari Naruto.

"Padahal tadi aku sudah sangat senang karena ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, tapi ketika ia memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan senpai membuat rasa senang itu menjadi pudar" lirih Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" lanjutnya, Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil menundukkan kepala, tapi tak lama dari itu sebuah seringai licik tercipta di wajah tannya yang masih menunduk.

'Hmm.. mungkin dengan sedikit tekanan bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, tunggu saja Hime~ kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya'

 **TBC**

Hmm… entahlah ini nyambung apa kagak sama fanficku yang pertama soalnya ku buat ulang lagi :v gara-gara virus di laptop jadi install ulang dah ToT. mohon reviewnya yah setelah membaca dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview fanfic yang pertama, aku jadi terharu T^T. kalo masih ada penulisan kata-kata yang salah tinggal di tegur aja yah di kolom review dan untuk masalah tanda koma dan titik itu memang MS Word ku yang bermasalah :'v

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^o^


End file.
